


[Podfic] But, I left a note!

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [25]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Download Available, Established Relationship, ExR Week 2017!, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Passing mention of abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fill, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofBut, I left a note!by meanttobeclever.Author summary:Enjolras has been missing for three days. His boyfriend has been worried, his friends have been searching for him, and Éponine has been furious on their (mostly Grantaire's) behalf. When Enjolras shows up outside her door with a large bruise on his left eye she demands an explanation. Enjolras tells her "its not what it looks like" but Éponine doesn't know what she's supposed to see.Written for ExR Week 2017 prompt, "It's not what it looks like" Day #2.
Relationships: Enjolras & Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] But, I left a note!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meanttobeclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanttobeclever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But, I left a note!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302977) by [meanttobeclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanttobeclever/pseuds/meanttobeclever). 



> Frankly, I should have done a podfic of your work long before now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

****

**This is a podfic of _But, I left a note!_** **by meanttobeclever.**

**Author Summary:**

Enjolras has been missing for three days. His boyfriend has been worried, his friends have been searching for him, and Éponine has been furious on their (mostly Grantaire's) behalf. When Enjolras shows up outside her door with a large bruise on his left eye she demands an explanation. Enjolras tells her "its not what it looks like" but Éponine doesn't know what she's supposed to see.

Written for ExR Week 2017 prompt, "It's not what it looks like" Day #2.

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing(s):** Enjolras/Grantaire

 **Original Fiction** :[ by meanttobeclever on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302977)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 14:48

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/butIleftanote-FINAL_mixdown/butIleftanote-FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic features the following music:
> 
> [ _The Healing_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Sergey_Cheremisinov/The_Healing/The_Healing) by Sergey Cheremisinov
> 
> It also features the following sound effects:
> 
> [DTMF Dual Tone Multi Frequency - 02 - 1234567890](https://freesound.org/people/Jagadamba/sounds/253928/) by Jagadamba
> 
> [call going to voicemail](https://freesound.org/people/lyd4tuna/sounds/453261/) by lyd4tuna


End file.
